<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 INCORRECT Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You by bowpennykettle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831502">10 INCORRECT Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle'>bowpennykettle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost if you see this I'm sorry, Incorrect Quotes, Multi, OC, Spin-Off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of incorrect The Owl House quotes, based on ghost509's fanfiction, 10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You.</p><p>Read 10 Ways here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113123/chapters/63520345</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/gifts">ghost509</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113123">10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509">ghost509</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Luz:</strong> You know those things will kill you, right?</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin, pouring another glass of whiskey:</strong> That’s the point.</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha, smoking a cigarette:</strong> We’re trying to speed up the process.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> <em>*Nods while eating raw cookie dough*</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kevin</strong>: <em>*Walking in to a room*</em> Sorry I’m late... I was... doing things.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>*Sounds of running footsteps progressively getting louder*</em>
</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> <em>*Out of breath*</em> HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKIN’ STAIRS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kevin:</strong> So what do you do?</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> I work in genetic research, and I'm currently trying to eliminate all Cancers.</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> Wow, impressive.</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> Then I'll move on to Leos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[The group is a prison cell that was just hit by an earthquake]</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> Uh, I'm gonna roll a perception check of... 4, and see if our cell is, uh, in any way damaged by this quake</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> You're in a prison cell :)</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> You did great. Well, I got a 10-</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> You're in a prison cell with bars on it :3</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> I got a 1!</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> You're in... a cube-shaped place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> Why are your tongues purple?</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> We had slushies. I had a blue one.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> I had a red one.</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> oh</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kevin:</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> OH</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Boscha:</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> You drank each other's slushies?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kevin:</strong> In my defense, I was left unsupervised.</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> Wasn't Eda with you?</p><p><br/><strong>Eda:</strong> In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> Luz and I don’t use pet names.</p><p><br/><strong>Eda:</strong> I see. Hey, what do bees make?</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> Honey?</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> Yes, dear?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kevin:</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Eda:</strong> Don't ever lie to my face again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> <em>*Screams*</em></p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> <em>*Screams louder to establish dominance*</em></p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> Should we do something?</p><p><br/><strong>Eda:</strong> No, I want to see who wins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> Wake me up…</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> Before you go go!</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> When September ends…</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> WAKE ME UP INSIDE-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kevin:</strong> Hah! 69! You know what that means?</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> What?</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> That you're a child.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> <em>*mind fills with thoughts of Luz*</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Cop:</strong> You’re receiving a ticket for having three people on one motorcycle.</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> Shit.</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> Wait, three?</p><p><br/><strong>Cop:</strong> Yeah?</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> OH MY GOD AMITY FELL OFF!!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> Everyone, synchronize your watches.</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> I don’t know how to do that.</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> I don’t wear a watch.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> Time is a construct.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> How petty can you get?</p><p><br/><strong>King:</strong> I once edited a Wikipedia article to win an argument I was wrong about.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Hooty:</strong> Where are you going, hoot hoot?</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> To get ice cream or commit a felony, I’ll decide on the way there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kevin:</strong> You're right.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> That's... That's an unusual phrase for you. Did you just learn it?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Boscha:</strong> I think I'm having a mid-life crisis.</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> You're like 15 years old</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> I MIGHT DIE AT 30!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- <em>[translation: I’M SORRY]</em></p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> What's that?</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> Remorse code.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity: </strong>I'm even angrier now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Boscha:</strong> Listen, I can explain...</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> You’re making $500,000 and you’re only gonna pay me $30,000?</p><p><br/><strong>Kevin:</strong> You’re getting 30 grand? I’m getting $1,000!</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> You guys are getting paid?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Boscha:</strong> Time for plan G.</p><p><br/><strong>Luz:</strong> Don’t you mean plan B?</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> No, we tried plan B a long time ago. I had to skip over plan C due to technical difficulties.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kevin:</strong> What about plan D?</p><p><br/><strong>Boscha:</strong> Plan D was that desperate disguise attempt half an hour ago.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> What about plan E?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boscha:</strong> I’m hoping not to use it. Edric dies in plan E.</p><p><br/><strong>Emira:</strong> I like plan E.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Emira:</strong> I learned some very valuable lessons from this.</p><p><br/><strong>Amity:</strong> I’m guessing they are all horrible distortions on the lessons you actually should’ve taken away.</p><p><br/><strong>Emira:</strong> Death isn’t real, and I’m basically God.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>